


Warmth

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [3]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drew x Rick, Drewick, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Rick got cold really easily. Like, hoodies in 80 degree weather. Drew had no clue how he could possibly be cold all the time, but somehow, he was.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so much angst lately that I needed some extreme fluff to counteract it. Don't worry tho, the angst and the smut will return, all in due time. Also, I'm exhausted and haven't slept, so if you see any errors grammar wise, please let me know.
> 
> Also, this story is kinda paralleled? Inspired? Idk but it makes me think of Warmth by Bastille, hence the title. I listened to it while writing.

\-------

Drew grunts as Rick throws himself on top of his husband, crawling under the camouflage Army blanket that he was using, snuggling up to Drew and letting out a sigh.

“So. Warm.” Rick shivers, and Drew can’t help but chuckle as he plants a kiss on the top of Rick’s head. The couch was big enough for them to lie side by side, but for some reason, Rick always decided that his favorite spot was directly on top of Drew.

“You just got home, how are you cold already?” 

“Hot shower, cold outside shower. Plus, it’s freezing in here.” Rick tugs Drew’s arms around him, settling himself on top of the man he was so impossibly in love with. He presses his head onto the spot under which Drew’s heart lays, listening as it beat just for him.

“Rick, it’s like 76 degrees in here! And you have on sweats!” Drew drums his fingers on Rick’s spine, feeling him squirm slightly at the touch. Gently, he pushes Rick up enough to remove himself from under the man, kissing him to try to stop him from complaining. It didn’t work tho.

“Drew, where are you going?” Smirking slightly, Drew lifts his husband up, succumbing to giggles as he listens to Rick’s shrieks.

“Come on, we’re going to get in bed.” Feeling Rick’s legs wrap around his back, Drew sprints into their bedroom, unable to prevent himself from catching the case of laughter that Rick had. He sits Rick on the bed, watching as he wraps himself in the blanket.

“You look like a mummy.”

“Leave me alone. I’m cold.” 

“I think I have something that can help.”

Drew walks out the room, face bursting into a grin as he hears Rick calling him back. God, how did he end up so in love?

\-------

“Here you go.” Drew hands Rick a steaming cup, brushing the inside of his wrist with his fingers as Rick gasps at the warmth. 

“Thank you.”

Drew briefly sets his own cup on the nightstand so he can go into the linen closet in the hallway, picking up his favorite blanket. It was a picture comforter, a present for his birthday. It had pictures from all sorts of things. Their vacations, their adventures at home, even some of when Drew was a kid. It was the best present he had ever gotten.

“Aw no fair I want that one. It’s warmer.” Rick tries to pull the blanket away from him, accidently giggling as he scoffs.

“Look, you can’t keep stealing my blankets.”

“You aren’t even cold!”

“I am too cold! I had the blanket first!” Drew wraps the blanket around himself, flopping on the bed and sipping his drink. Rick follows suit, smiling as the flavor fills his mouth.

“This is good. Where did you get it?”

“One of the guys I was deployed with owns an orchard now. Their specialty is this spiced apple cider. I offhandedly told him about your fascination with apples, and he sent me some. Said it was best warm.” 

They sit in silence for a while, the only sound being the slurping of drinks. They set the mugs on the nightstand when they finish, Rick pressing soft kisses into the back of Drew’s neck, grinning as he lets his guard down.

“Mine!” With a flourish, Rick pulls the blankets from around Drew, and covers himself in it. Drew’s entire body shakes with chills.

“Seriously Rick? I’m cold! This isn’t fair!” 

“Come here then.” Rick lays down, covering both of them in the blankets as Drew crawls up next to him, piling his limbs around Rick, affectionately pushing his lips into the soft skin on Rick’s neck, smiling as Rick sighs and snakes an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“I love you Drew.”

“Oh stop. You’re only using me for my warmth.” Drew teases, kissing around Rick’s lips, giggling as he watches Rick try to focus.

“Am...not. Drew, stop it.”

“What happened to loving me?”

“Just kiss me, you big idiot.” Rick attempts to force their lips together, groaning as his still giggling husband evades him.

“No, I refuse to be used!” Drew giggles even more as Rick’s fingers wiggle into his sides, throwing him enough off guard for Rick to mash their lips together. They kiss over and over again, for longer than either of them realize. But the cold doesn’t reach them anymore, as the warmth of their embrace causes clothes to be removed, skin bared and caressed.

Finally breaking their lips off from each other, Drew nuzzles into Rick’s ribs.

“Drew, why are you on top of me?” Rick laughs lightly as the man that made his heart beat faster, beat fuller, shifted his weight.

“Now you know how I feel all the time.” Drew mumbles into Rick’s chest, breath ghosting against taunt skin, making goosebumps appear.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Drew pulls himself up to Rick’s mouth, listening to his husband moan quietly as he sticks his tongue back into him for a few moments.

“I love you. Like, a lot.” Drew blushes at the sentiment, at the way Rick looks at him when he says it. He had never had anyone like Rick. Someone who put his needs first, who cared for him, who made sure he knew that he was perfect the way he was, that he was lovable the way he was. He had often struggled with accepting himself, but being able to see Rick fall in love with him so wholeheartedly made it a lot easier.

“I love you too. You’re...so good Rick. No one had ever treated me like you treat me. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. You deserve it.” Rick kisses Drew’s forehead, marvelling at how much he’s grown. Drew used to be so afraid of what other people thought of him. He would stress and worry about getting caught. His anxiety had put a strain on their relationship, and Rick had just wanted him to not have to be afraid of the world judging him. He felt so much pressure to be this perfect guy, and being gay hadn’t exactly fit into his picture.

“I’m proud of you, Drew.” Rick’s whisper hit Drew in the web of emotions he was slowly detangling. His breath caught, and he laid his head back onto Rick’s chest.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Rick moved to brush the tears off his cheeks. 

“Rick-”

“Shh. Let’s just lay here, huh?”

Drew interlocked Rick’s free hand with his, pulling his fingers close enough to graze his lips across each one. They just laid there, comfortable in their silence, surrounded by the love they built from the ground up.


End file.
